


Animal

by thisgirlinhere



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, M/M, Prompt Fic, Pynch Fluff, Romance, Song Based, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, These dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, adam x ronan - Freeform, i love them, pynch - Freeform, pynch one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlinhere/pseuds/thisgirlinhere
Summary: After three months apart, Adam is finally back to a place he learned to love and call his home, to the only place he wanted to come back to.





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for the prompt someone sent me on Tumblr (@cakiewrites, follow me there!) and I just love how it turned out even though I wrote it after a test in a caffeine high.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, if you do, make sure to leave kudos and comments ;)
> 
> ~ Cakie

Adam drove all night with only the noisy Hondayota to keep him company, the tape deck had finally broken down and he felt suddenly uneasy by the thought of driving without the familiar songs of the mixtape Ronan had recorded for him an eternity ago, it was like something crucial was missing, nevertheless,  he tried to focus on the road in front of him and in not looking at the clock every five minutes – something that worked only until he started to truly recognize the landscapes that surrounded Henrietta, meaning that he was almost there.

_Almost there._

He didn’t wanted to pass speed limit, but he did, only a bit. He felt the adrenaline flood his senses and partially understood what Ronan felt as he raced through the empty streets, the sun just rising and the chilly air ruffling his hair through the window. He saw Nino’s and the elegant gates of Aglionby, where in less than two hours, kids from all over the globe would arrive to yet another day of class. He pondered for a second if he missed that, the uniforms, the classes, the feeling of accomplishment every time he got a good grade back from a test he had studied a whole night for. At first, he thought he did, he missed it, but then, he quickly realized how wrong he was, and noticed that what he truly missed was who he was  _with_ during all that. He missed the study nights with Ronan sprawled across the small room in St. Agnes, or driving with Gansey to school, or seeing Blue at Nino’s and even listening to Henry’s tacky jokes.

A smile crept to the corner of his mouth as he realized he had found his family in a bunch of odd people that had nothing alike, a bunch of people he almost died with and for and that he missed more than everything he had ever missed in his entire life.

He raised his speed a bit more and finally entered the road that led him quickly to the place he had longed to be for half of a semester. He saw the trees he knew so well, now filled with all kinds of fruits, and noticed small mason jars filled with what at a first glance resembled fireflies – and they probably were, but dream ones – that made everything look just a tad more magical, he smiled and parked the car in front of the main house, where Opal already seemed to be waiting for him, flower dress covered with mud and hulls tapping impatiently as he stepped out of the car and grabbed his bag. She rose from where she had been sitting as soon as he closed the door and wrapped him in a tight hug, nuzzling her nose in his sweatshirt and giggling.

“You don’t seem ready for guests” he said with a smile as she finally stepped back. Her hair was bigger than he remembered, but still curly, giving her a fairy-like air that suited her well enough.

“You’re not a guest” she said matter of factly with a shrug, already turning around to enter the house, just to turn around again and, with what looked like a smirk, and say:

“He’s in the poppies field”

“Thank you,” he said leaving the bag in the porch “and hey?”

“Hm?”

“I brought you chocolate, it’s in the front pocket”

They smiled and Adam turned around, following the fireflies to the field, his heart beating faster at each step.

-I-

Ronan had spent the whole day walking around to try to get everything done before Adam finally arrived. They had been apart for almost three months and now, with finals finally over, Adam was able to rest for a while before coming back to his college’s frantic reality. Ronan still didn’t get the appeal of studying for yet four more years, but maybe for Adam, who only had ever seen this way of reaching what he wanted, that made perfect sense, so Ronan never argued. As he had already stated so many nights before, he never asked for Adam to stay, only to come back, so he waited, he waited and he always made sure that everything was just the way the freckled boy remembered every time he returned. He was getting used to that by now and didn’t even let the thought linger as he returned to his task of harvesting the flowers that had already unbuttoned.

He fished his phone inside his overalls and skipped a song he just couldn’t stand anymore while considering if he should try to call “The Trio” (as Mathew insisted to call them) for the third time that day, but in the end just decided to postpone that until Monday. They had been exploring Amazonia for a while and the cell service was shit, making it hard to even reach them as he was already used to do every Friday. Ronan had no idea how Gansey, Blue and Henry still had any energy to find more adventure after all that mess with Glendower when all  _he_ wanted to do was to take care of his home and occasionally sell some things in the farmer’s market. Truth was, he missed the three idiots (yes, even Henry, the jerk was gaining his heart slowly at each Skype call) and the way things used to be, with sleepless nights in Monmouth and after-class meetings at Nino’s, everything seemed like a fading dream he desperately wanted to remember as he grasped at every single bit he could.

Sun was already up when he finally sat down to drink some water, there were flowers all around him and he felt sticky and slow, like he had just jumped in a pool of honey. He raised the volume and closed his eyes, trying to even his breathing before going back to the house to bathe. He could fall asleep right there pretty easily, not having stopped for a single minute since the morning before. He could just fall asleep and hope that Chainsaw or Opal would come look for him and say Adam had arrived.

-I-

The barns looked exactly as he remembered, resembling an impressionist painting in constant movement, with gorgeously weird animals walking around and a variety of noises flooding his good ear. That place was its own particular ecosystem, another Earth residing inside the planet, it was as much as a miracle as his creators had been, a place where dreams and reality came together to make you never want to see what was out there again.

As he finally reached the field, the first thing he noticed was the huge pile of freshly picked flowers laying inside baskets and a black smudge  Adam quickly identified as his boyfriend. Ronan had his earphones on and was apparently half asleep already, as he didn’t seem to notice Adam’s approach until one of the boy’s rough hands touched his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open and let his mouth drop a little as he took the sight in front of him, finally sitting down and turning off whatever EDM crap he had been listening to.

They both stared at each other as Adam sat down beside him, not quite touching him and not quite sure of what to say. Three months had went by with only Skype calls and a few rare texts. They were both missing each other, but it was as if they had just kissed for the first time again and none of them knew how to deal with it.

“Hey” Adam finally began, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous situation.

“You’re early”

“There wasn’t too much traffic”

Ronan nodded and the silence encircled them once more. He was going to have to make a move, maybe kiss him? Hug him? Say  _“I missed you”_? What do you say when you finally get to be with your boyfriend after three months? He scanned the boy’s face, he looked like an angel in the early morning’s light and Adam wanted him so desperately it scared him. He wanted to  _take and mark and claim_  and tell Ronan how much he loved him without uttering a word. That was it, he was going to kiss him, he needed to, he—

Ronan carefully placed his hands on Adam’s nape and pulled the boy closer, finally sealing their lips. It wasn’t a slow kiss, it was quite the opposite actually, they were both hungry and helpless and when Ronan’s tongue touched his bottom lip, tugging him even closer, Adam felt as if he would never be able to breathe again. They kissed for what seemed to have been hours, but it wasn’t even close of being enough, as they finally broke apart, both softly panting, with Adam almost sitting in the other boy’s lap, his hands clutching the dirty overalls and Ronan’s hand tangled in his hair, he didn’t held the small smile that was slowly spreading across his face.

“I missed you”, Ronan muttered, his head now hidden in the crook of the other boy’s neck, hands slowly tracing patterns in the dusty haired boy’s back, something that seemed to make every muscle in Adam’s body melt and relax.

“I’m here now, I’m home.” he whispered back, kissing the shaved head and pulling him even closer  _“I’m home.”_

“Do you wanna go back? Get inside and eat something”

“No… Can we… Can we just– just stay here, like this, for a while?”

“You wanna cuddle in the middle of the poppies Parrish?” He felt Ronan’s laugh in his neck and resisted the urge to pull him into another kiss, choosing instead to nuzzle his nose in Ronan’s temple and leave a light kiss there, feeling a soft puff of breath leave the other boy’s lips.

“Yeah Lynch, can we cuddle in the middle of your poppies or are you going to deny your boyfriend’s wishes after three months?”

They both laughed, Ronan now staring at Adam again, bodies flushed together. That was it, that was home, that foreign concept he had never thought he deserved until the day he woke up to see Ronan, all soft edges, lying in front of him. He now realized that he finally felt familiar with the word, with the meaning, perhaps because now he had a place to return to, someone to return to.

 _“Te amo”_  he murmured  _“ Te amo diversi generis multa nimis”_


End file.
